


时间旅行者的爸爸

by laevateinnWillis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 《摩根的礼物》托尼视角。托尼·斯塔克见到了未来的女儿。
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	时间旅行者的爸爸

托尼承认，对那个叫“娜塔莎·波茨”的女孩感兴趣，一部分是因为她的名字。我是说，这也太巧了吧，姓是佩珀的姓，名字是黑寡妇的名字。当然，这孩子的作品叫人惊艳：在这么一个又小又破的地下室里搞出即时反馈的全息人物情境成像，这孩子简直是个天才。但是这名字真的巧合过头了。

后来托尼明白了，这女孩是个超英迷妹来的，谁知道是不是她自己改的名字呢。无论如何，她很聪明，又很要强，实习里表现出色，一路顺利进了斯塔克工业的核心技术部，托尼没看错人。她解决问题时眼里的光芒，旁若无人的自言自语，让托尼想起年轻的自己——在他亲自选定资助的这批青年科学家身上，他总能看到自己的影子：无论是热情还是内敛，强壮还是瘦弱，这些年轻人都天赋异禀，热爱挑战。超级英雄是世界的希望？要他说，这些人才是。像他一样的第一批英雄该退休了，世界是他们的。

这些孩子让他放心（不，彼得除外，求求这孩子快点长大吧），也让他骄傲（当然，彼得是最让他骄傲的一个）。这就是为什么灭霸入侵发生以后、从外星回来还没好全的托尼去了斯塔克工业的总部。他知道不会有人，哪怕他们都活下来了，城市瘫痪，他们也不会到这里来。他推开门，看见娜塔莎·波茨。

这孩子见了他很激动，满心想要帮忙。托尼让她坐下，自己也倒在椅子上，手指按着眉心。不知道为什么，他觉得很累，四肢酸痛，头像人在拿榔头敲。

托尼·斯塔克需要一场漫长的睡眠。

在北极冰下躺七十年此刻听起来是个好主意。

他可能把这些话说出来了，他没有印象，但是他发现娜塔莎在安慰他。她讲到她自己小时候的水边小屋，和爸爸搭帐篷捉蟋蟀，被妈妈唠叨。太阳照常升起，阳光慷慨地洒进大楼的落地窗，打在娜塔莎的背上，把她的面庞模糊成一片温柔的阴影。托尼眼框酸热。阳光刺眼的缘故。

娜塔莎握住他的手：“你值得这种生活。”

水边小屋，佩珀和一个他们的孩子。温馨到惊悚的程度了。托尼不确定自己值不值得。但是他确实 **想要** 。

订婚戒指换成结婚戒指。婚礼按佩珀的意思低调办了，登记处挤满了劫后余生决定抓住命运的恋人。他的确买了一栋河边的小屋，还带有一个大的可怕的车库。装修的时候托尼时不时过来敲敲打打，等佩珀和他正式搬进来时，除了木地板和木质门廊以外几乎已经看不出原来小屋的影子了。这么多年来，托尼·斯塔克第一次主动淡出媒体视野。斯塔克工业仍在帮助修复纽约，修复美国，修复世界，但是地球总体上在靠自己慢慢恢复运转。这一天早上，托尼第六十七次尝试给佩珀做点除了三明治以外、有技术含量的早餐，进门就看见佩珀坐在那里，向他推过来一根验孕棒。他确认了两次那两道杠不是眼花产生的重影。

“……佩珀？”他声音颤抖。

佩珀环住他的肩膀。“是的。”她说，“是的。”她轻轻吻托尼的脸颊，拍他的后背给他顺气。“别发抖呀。别被它吓坏了。”

托尼没有被吓坏。托尼只是……紧张了。而面对紧张托尼·斯塔克会怎么办？他会动手做点什么。

三天后佩珀·波茨不得不用上最凶神恶煞的表情把托尼从车库里拖出来。一个星期后托尼可以肿着眼泡告诉你，要是他想，他可以拿个妊娠相关医学或者生物学位。他造了婴儿车、做了恒温奶瓶，还造了宫缩痛感模拟器，把电极贴在自己身上记录规律。按下开关的时候托尼脸色煞白——那是无法用语言描述的痛。在疼痛这方面托尼自诩是有些发言权的，但是这种痛—— **这种痛** ，有可能会持续数十个小时的痛。关掉模拟器的托尼一身冷汗，抹了把脸，强作镇定地摸进房间。

“佩珀，”他说，“我知道你怀的孩子你做主，但是这件事听我的。听我说完。我们做剖腹产。不要尝试顺产。千万不要。想都别想。我给你做升级版的纳米摇篮，一次性修复，疤都不会有。对你和孩子都没影响。医生跟你说什么都别听。见鬼的无痛顺产，说的好像宫缩能打麻药似的——”

“托尼，”佩珀打断他，“你多久没睡了？”

“我不知道，痛觉模拟器比咖啡后遗症厉害，我感觉我比他妈的上帝还要清醒。”

“托尼，”佩珀警告道，“睡觉。现在。要是你一分钟内不上床，明天产检我就一个人去。”

托尼屈服了，因为托尼·斯塔克绝不可能错过任何一次产检。那些小护士还夸他是个负责的父亲，见鬼，他只是陪佩珀来而已，猜猜还有谁每次都得来？伟大而无畏的佩珀·波茨。如果别人学不会夸她的话，那正好，只有托尼一个人可以给她写赞美诗了。

生产当日托尼胸口带着纳米战甲启动器进的产房，因为——因为或许会有反派，坏人，恶棍，趁人之危趁虚而入——万一呢？这不叫被害妄想，可能性很低不等于没有。失去佩珀和孩子，他不敢保证自己会变成什么样。注射麻药的时候托尼握着佩珀的手，他不让医生拉上分开佩珀的上半身和下半身的那道帘子，他要记得佩珀为这个孩子承受的伤口，他也要亲眼确认纳米摇篮把佩珀完完整整地修好。

婴儿降生后宁静的河边小屋变得喧闹起来。一个星期之内，托尼·斯塔克那双可以直接拿钻石刀切正晶片圆的手把换尿布的技术练习到炉火纯青的地步——佩珀也能，托尼不觉得这有什么了不起的。真正让他感到骄傲的是他出神入化的泡奶粉技术。睡前他把奶瓶盖子开着，奶粉在勺里舀好，温水存在杯型恒温器里。他可以在半夜三点钟摩根发出第一声啼哭的瞬间醒来（感谢他治不好的浅睡眠），一倒，一冲，一拧，一晃，甚至不需要在手背上试奶温，十秒之内，使命必达。

“嘘，嘘，”他看着安静吮吸的摩根，这可爱的小姑娘，这无忧无虑的小天使，他的救世主。“别把你妈妈吵醒，她需要休息。要是把她吵醒了我就把你的床丢到河里去。”

摩根松开奶嘴，唇边还留着奶沫，咯咯地笑起来。唉，这么小就知道他只是在吓唬她了，简直和贾维斯一个德性。以后他肯定管不了这孩子，一撒娇一抹泪他绝对就心软了，佩珀大概得头疼死。

摩根学走路的时候托尼给她做了一个纳米助行器，它像一条温顺的蟒蛇一样对摩根寸步不离，是一根随行的智能扶手，还能在跌倒的时候接住她。纳米蟒蛇的移动拟态过于生动了，以至于摩根一度以为它是活的。两岁的摩根跟纳米蟒蛇说悄悄话不让托尼听见，托尼躲在墙角才听到她说：“蛇蛇，我们去绊爸爸。”

托尼从背后刷的一下把摩根抱起来：“我听见咯。”他打了个响指，纳米蟒蛇一下散成一摊零件，摩根哇地嚎了一声，眼泪就要飙出来，托尼见状不对，赶紧打个响指让蟒蛇恢复原状，可是小女孩的眼泪不是说收就能收的，摩根卡在一副眼泪巴巴又要破涕为笑的别扭表情。托尼叹了口气。刚刚他还准备义正辞严地告诉女儿纳米蟒蛇不是活的，现在也没有这个心思了。

“摩根，”他开始了斯塔克家登峰造极的信口胡诌，“这不是蛇。这是爸爸的尾巴。”

摩根睁大眼睛。“它断了？”她惊恐地问。

“这是尾巴尖尖。”托尼信誓旦旦地说，“尾巴的其他部分是隐形的。”

“有多长？”

“一整个屋子，”托尼说，“盘了好几圈。所以你不可以砰砰地大力关门，你会夹到我。”

摩根嘟起嘴：“我不信。”

“不信你去问妈妈。”托尼说，一边举起摩根，一边夸张地做出跨越尾巴的动作，刚走到门边，就看到佩珀抱着手臂，微笑地看着他们。

摩根再大一些，托尼开始和她一起修玩具、接电路板、搭小机器人、扎木筏、搭帐篷、捉蟋蟀、在车库探险。美国队长的盾沦为完美的滑板。摩根喜欢到处跑，佩珀和托尼也由她去，女孩子要勇敢些，不应该被禁锢在家里。有一天摩根一边哭一边一瘸一拐地回家，原来在石子路上摔了一跤，左边膝盖蹭掉一大块皮。托尼受过那么多伤，给自己处理伤口面不改色心不跳的，看到小女孩惨兮兮的哭猫脸，竟然下不去手消毒，最后是他抱着摩根，由佩珀做碘酒消毒这种残酷的工作。消毒的时候摩根抓着爸爸的手臂没有哭，倒是托尼紧张地快哭了，最后摩根对他说“爸爸不怕”才让他反应过来。纳米喷雾喷过以后半天就好了，小女孩倒是好了伤疤忘了疼，又四处撒欢儿去了。

佩珀来到门廊上揽住托尼的肩膀：“小孩子难免磕磕碰碰的。没事了。想点儿别的吧，托尼。”

哦，是了，想点别的。他又有好长一点时间没去公司了，核心技术部那群小伙子小姑娘都盼着见他，好像他的视察是国王巡游似的。他知道这帮小年轻有个超英粉丝俱乐部什么的。还有娜塔莎，这孩子特别乐意见到他，而且每次她带的项目都能给他惊喜。上次是不是已经让娜特当组长了来着？哈利好像上大学了，可以让他来这里实习，要是他能进核心技术部，就让娜特带他好了。要是彼得还在，也应该让他俩认识认识……要是彼得还在。

托尼摩挲过架子上的照片。妈的，实习证书都拿倒了，这孩子。

娜塔莎。俄罗斯范儿的名字。在他年轻时睡过的那么多封面女郎里有几个娜塔莎？有不少玛丽，有不少安妮，但是没有几个娜塔莎。哦，有一个娜塔莎，那是一次尴尬的经历。他在宴会上跟人小姑娘搭讪，结果发现人家还未成年，而且是跟她爸爸一起来的。他已经记不清她的脸了。快二十年了吧。他没有多想。

他没有多想，直到蚁人一行人找上门来的那一天。他发现了莫比乌斯环时空模型理论上的可行性，惊到骂了脏话，当天夜里他的脑子把那些他意识到或意识不到的线索整合起来，得出了一个惊人的猜想。

在托尼·斯塔克的一生中，总有那么一张熟悉又陌生的脸，在几秒钟内向他伸出援手，然后又悄然离去，突如其来，却没法在记忆中留下确切的痕迹，只有一个模糊的影子。那可能是父母葬礼上的一束关切目光，可能是从阿富汗回来后医院里的一次帮助，可能是战甲报废在田纳西那会儿的一次即时救援……同一张没有变化的模糊的脸，在托尼·斯塔克漫长的一生中化作碎片散落，而这些碎片拼合起来的画像——让他想起了那个阳光普照的下午。2018年，他刚刚从太空回来，地球停摆，他来到斯塔克工业总部，娜塔莎·波茨背对着落地窗洒进来的阳光，脸庞化作一片模糊的阴影。娜塔莎·波茨，黑寡妇的名字，佩珀的姓，棕色的头发，核桃色的大眼睛。

那是他的女儿。他的女儿是个时间旅行者。

天哪，他搭讪的那个娜塔莎是他的亲生女儿。史上最混蛋老爸，他暗暗骂自己。史上最混蛋。活该被纳米蟒蛇绊倒。

托尼挤按着鼻梁。

这是个可怕的猜想。因为穿越回过去时间旅行者不应该与过去发生交集，而娜塔莎·波茨肆无忌惮地靠近他、认识他、帮助他，一次又一次，宇宙还没有因为悖论分崩离析，这只能说明一件事：他在未来没有见过长大的女儿。他没能活下来。

他打断自己的胡思乱想。还有一个问题。为什么是娜塔莎？为什么是黑寡妇的名字？因为她是初代复仇者里唯一的女性？还是娜特以后会当摩根的体术老师？

也很有可能仅仅是因为娜塔莎·波茨是个超英迷妹，没有什么乱七八糟的时空旅行。

但是托尼·斯塔克从不因为猜想荒唐就置之不理。他爬起来，找了个全息录影盒，给摩根留段话。这种事在摩根不到一岁的时候他经常做，因为那时候她还不会讲话，而他有太多、太多想说的，生怕最后像霍华德一样唯一的遗物仅仅是孤零零一卷录像带。他按下录像键，蓝色的柔光扫过他的全身。他讲了些安慰人的废话，终于进入正题。

“摩根，”他呼唤道，“我的宝贝。有时候我有一种奇怪的感觉，觉得你一直在我身旁。”那么多碎片。女儿的时间散落在爸爸的生命里。不完整，当然，但是你知道它是连续的，就像蛇的尾巴。“当然，这只是我的猜想。”托尼接着说，“无论如何，我有一个礼物给你。”他一挥手，背后的全息台上出现莫比乌斯环时空模型。也许这是他天马行空的一厢情愿，但是为什么不试试呢？他是环的开始，也是环的令终。“我可能不能再陪你了。但是我一直都在。摩根，”他说，“我爱你三千遍。”

他关上录像，沉沉地睡了两三个小时，醒来把方块交给摩根，亲了亲她的额头，又走进车库。找盾牌的时候他翻出来方舟反应堆的图纸，随手扔在野餐垫上。最后他来到门口，佩珀已经站在那儿了。他和她吻别。

他带去了量子通道的参数，接下来就是讨论宇宙原石出现的时空坐标。一天折腾下来其他人都去睡了，只有他和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫还有那只叫火箭的浣熊躺在会议室中间的桌上喃喃自语，筋疲力竭，用头脑风暴互相折磨，四周堆满了外卖盒子。他合眼休息了一会儿，就这么一小会儿他就进入了梦乡。他不知道醒来后娜塔莎会发现2012年有三颗宝石同时出现在纽约，他也不知道这趟回到过去的冒险只有黑寡妇没能回来——到那时，他会多么庆幸自己录了像、留下了时空模型。

用娜塔莎的名字是为了纪念她。当然了。

他之前只是不愿往那方面想。

摩根是时间旅行者，那说明他——

说明摩根还能见到他。他打断自己。灭霸又一次降临，他没有时间了。

然而此时此刻的托尼·斯塔克还对这一切一无所知。他在这张又冷又硬杂乱无章的会议桌上睡着了，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和火箭并排躺在他身边。他也不会知道时间旅行其实有很多很多种方式：量子通道，时光机，虫洞……还有梦。

人能在梦中看见未来。科学家称之为即视感，宣称这是大脑的错觉。托尼·斯塔克在这短暂的睡梦中看见了娜塔莎·波茨，不，是长大了的摩根·斯塔克。她穿着黑色工字背心，戴着大到夸张的黄色护目镜，红色格子衬衫系在腰上，头发高高的扎起。她看上去……自信漂亮，独当一面。她看上去不畏缩，不怯懦，抬着头，是被人爱着的样子。她眨眨眼，招呼道：“嘿，彼得，哈利，来帮我忙。不，没什么大事。我要去拯救老爸。”


End file.
